The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra, botanically known as Dicentra formosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Spring Magic’.
The new Dicentra originated from an open-pollination in Bressingham, Diss, Norfolk, United Kingdom, of an unnamed selection of Dicentra formosa, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Dicentra formosa as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dicentra was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Bressingham, Diss, Norfolk, United Kingdom in April/May, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dicentra by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bressingham, Diss, Norfolk, United Kingdom since June, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Dicentra are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.